


He was a Healer

by barefootxo



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two siblings share the last moments of their father. Warning: Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was a Healer

I do not own M*A*S*H, nor any of the characters, save any OCs that I may introduce... It belongs to Larry Gelbart.  
  
~~  
  
**He was a Healer**  
  
  
  
The old man lay upon his deathbed, waiting for the time to strike.  
  
He knew he was dying. Only a fool would deny it. He could feel his body failing and the resigned glances of the doctors at the hospital had said that there was no cure in sight.  
  
He had been allowed to come home yesterday. "I will not die with tubes sticking out of my body. I will die as I lived, a whole and complete person, independent of tubes and wiring.  
  
His son, Henry, had cursed the old man's stubbornness, but there would be no swaying him. They would not find a cure in nine, or ninety-nine years. Best to die among those he loved instead of a blasted hive of strangers that insisted on poking and prodding him again.  
  
And Henry had relented, under protest. But the boy... no... the man, was not happy. He wanted his father to live.  
  
"Dad... I can't go on without you here for me. Please don't go... Let me have another chance. I know the latest serum will work."  
  
The old man smiled. His son. A healer, in his own fashion. Just like his dad. "You can't make miracles, Henry. No matter how good you are, you eventually will lose patients. I have..."  
  
His son's expression was earnest as he fought the truth of the matter. "You can't die, Dad. You're a good man."  
  
"Son, there are two rules about a war, and life is no different. The first rule is that good men die. And the second is that doctors can't change rule number one. The man you were named for taught me that a long time ago."  
  
"I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Nor I you... But I'm going to die anyway. There is no help for it. Look on the bright side. I'll be with your mother again."  
  
Tears filled Henry's eyes. "I'll miss you, Dad."  
  
The old man smiled faintly. His muscles were having trouble responding to the commands his brain was sending. _Stupid body_. "I love you, Henry..."  
  
Henry frowned, tears brimming again. "I -" He saw it happen, the old man's smile grew too peaceful, and the eyes glazed before closing for the last time, " - love you too, Dad..."  
  
Henry turned silently from his father's bedside, joining his sister, Peg, at the door...  
  
Peg's eyes were red but, like her mother, she held back her tears, ever strong. "He's gone then?"  
  
Henry nodded. "He was a healer... but all the doctors in the world couldn't heal him."  
  
Brother and sister left the room together to call for the undertaker, and would never return to the room themselves.  
  
So passed Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce, a healer of the sick...  


_~fin~_

 

_~~_

 

Jasper


End file.
